The resolution of the previously solved crystal structure of the hydroxylase component of soluble methane monooxygenase from Methylococcus capsulatus (Bath) was extended to 1.7 w resolution. The enzyme structure was also solved for the catalytically important reduced state and in the presence of dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO). These latter two structures offer insight into the catalytic mechanism of dioxygen binding at the active site.